Love Story Series
by KimFamily9394
Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup seorang Kim Namjoon merasakan jatuh cinta. Ya, jatuh cinta kepada seorang pemuda manis, mungil, nan manis tetapi tegas dan juga galak, Min Yoongi namanya atau lebih akrab dipanggil Suga oleh teman sekelasnya (karena dia manis). BTS Fanfiction. NamGi Couple


**Title : Love Story Series**

 **Rated : T**

 **Cast/Pairing : BTS member/Namgi, Sugamon (Rapmon X Suga)**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast buka milik saya (maunya sih milik saya ._.) Tapi cerita gaje ini milik saya.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup seorang Kim Namjoon merasakan jatuh cinta. Ya, jatuh cinta kepada seorang pemuda manis, mungil, nan manis tetapi tegas dan juga galak, Min Yoongi namanya atau lebih akrab dipanggil Suga oleh teman sekelasnya (karena dia manis). Entah apa yang membuat seorang ketua kelas yang terkesan ini terjatuh pada pesona seorang Min Yoongi yang galak dan juga kadang sangat kasar dalam tutur katanya itu.

"Hey~" Seseorang telah membuyarkan lamunan siang Namjoon.

"Hm?" Namjoon menjawab dengan datar saja, tidak berminat dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh temannya, Kim Seokjin atau panggilan akrabnya Jin.

"Suga mu itu kembali pulang bersama namja manis kelas 2 itu lagi, apa kau tidak cemburu?" Ujar Jin sembari merangkul Namjoon.

"Ya bukannya kau yang cemburu? Kau suka kan pada bocah kelas 2 itu?" Ucap Namjoon membuat Jin ingin protes, tetapi kembali mengurungkan niatnya lalu menghela napas pelan. Namjoon tersenyum kecil, ia begitu mengerti perasaan temannya yang satu itu. Jin terkenal playboy disekolah mereka, memang sih namja atau yeoja bisa saja jatuh ke pelukannya dengan mudah, tetapi tidak dengan yang satu itu, Jin sudah pernah ditolak oleh namja manis yang bernama Jimin itu. Ketika Jin sudah serius malah ditolak, itu sudah membuat harga diri Jin jatuh.

"Aku sedang berusaha meyakinkannya, aku serius kali ini. Lalu dirimu sendiri bagaimana? Lambat sekali." Ujar Jin mengejek Namjoon. Namjoon hanya diam saja. Dirinya memang terkenal dingin sih, tidak terkecuali dengan temannya juga.

"Ahh tidak asyik berbicara denganmu, aku akan mencari Hoseok hyung saja~" Ucap Jin sebelum meninggalkan Namjoon kembali sendirian diatap sekolah yang sepi ini. Tentu saja sepi, pelajaran telah usai, kebanyakan murid memilih untuk pulang atau berjalan-jalan di pusat kota daripada menetap di sekolah.

Namjoon menatap langit biru, mulai memikirkan cara untuk mendekati Suga. Tahun ini adalah tahun terakhirnya dan Suga dan artinya waktu Namjoon untuk menakhlukan Suga tinggal sedikit lagi, ujian besar pertama sebentar lagi, waktu yang Namjoon punya tinggal setengah tahun lagi sebelum mereka lulus. Namjoon menghela napas dengan kasar, ini akan sangat sulit.

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

"Ja, karena ujian sudah dekat, ada baiknya kalian melakukan belajar kelompok. Saem akan membagi kalian menjadi beberapa kelompok." Suara ricuh terdengar saat guru bahasa inggris kelas Namjoon mengatakan akan membagi kelompok, penasaran siapa yang akan menjadi anggota kelompok mereka nanti.

"Harap tenang, saem akan membagi kelompoknya sekarang, maka dari itu dengarlah dengan baik dan catat siapa saja anggota kalian. Pembagian kelompok berdasarkan kemampuan bahasa inggris kalian, saem akan menggabungkan anggota yang pandai dan kurang pandai dalam bahasa inggris. Satu kelompok terdiri dari 4 orang." Penjelasan guru itu membuat murid di kelas Namjoon menjadi diam, menyimak perkataan guru mereka. Namjoon sedikit gugup sebenarnya, dia berharap akan sekelompok dengan Suga, itu akan memudahkannya dalam mendekati Suga.

"Baiklah, kelompok pertama ketuanya adalah ketua kelas, Kim Namjoon, anggotamu adalah…" Namjoon terlihat gugup sekarang, dia lebih gugup saat ini daripada saat akan menghadapi perlombaan.

"Jung Hoseok, Min Yoongi dan Kim Seokjin." Jika saja ini bukan di kelas, mungkin saja Namjoon akan berlompat dan berteriak. Dewi Fortuna sedang berada di pihaknya rupanya. Tanpa sengaja Namjoon melihat ke arah Jin yang juga sedang menatapnya. Jin tersenyum, begitu juga Hoseok yang duduk disebelah Jin juga tersenyum, ikut senang atas keberuntungan Namjoon. Ya mereka tahu soal Namjoon menyukai Yoongi karena mereka berdua adalah teman Namjoon sejak kecil.

Namjoon melihat kearah Yoongi, dia terlihat biasa saja. Tetapi biasanya Yoongi juga seperti itu, terkadang Yoongi tidak memperlihatkan apa yang sedang ia rasakan, terkadang akan nampak jelas sekali. Namjoon tidak banyak pikir soal itu yang penting dia dan Yoongi sudah satu kelompok yang artinya mereka akan sering bertemu baik mengerjakan tugas ataupun belajar bersama untuk ujian.

Ketika pembagian kelompok selesai, masing-masing kelompok disuruh untuk duduk berdekatan untuk berdiskusi topik dan soal-soal yang guru mereka berikan. Semua murid terlihat mengerjakan, begitu juga dengan kelompok Namjoon. Sesekali Namjoon melirik kearah Yoongi yang terlihat bingung, tetapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Mungkin juga karena Yoongi yang tidak pernah dekat dengan Namjoon karena Namjoon terkenal dingin, tidak banyak omong.

Namjoon dibuat gemas oleh Yoongi, kadang tanpa sadar Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya, kadang juga mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hoseok melirik Namjoon, lalu beralih melirik Yoongi yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Ya Suga~ mana yang tidak bisa?" Hoseok bertanya seakan sudah dekat dengan Yoongi, itulah nilai plus dari seorang Jung Hoseok.

"Ini, yang nomor 5. Kenapa bahasa inggris sulit sekali." Jawab Yoongi yang diiringi dengan omelan singkat sambil memperlihatkan soalnya kepada Hoseok. Ternyata Yoongi kurang dalam bahasa inggris, pikir Namjoon. Hoseok ikut melihat soal yang ditunjukkan Yoongi. Dahinya ikut mengerut tanda kebingungan soalnya dirinya juga buruk dalam bahasa inggris.

"Ahhh aku pun tidak tahu apa jawabannya, bahasa inggris memang menyebalkan. Coba tanya saja pada Namjoon, dia mahir dalam bahasa inggris." Ucapan Hoseok membuat Yoongi menoleh pada Namjoon. Namjoon langsung salah tingkah ditatap oleh Yoongi secara tiba-tiba. Terdengar kikikan kecil dari Jin dan Hoseok yang melihat Namjoon salah tingkah. Namjoon segera menenangkan dirinya agar tidak terlihat konyol dihadapan Yoongi.

Yoongi menunjukkan soal yang dia tidak bisa. Bukannya fokus kepada soal yang ditunjukkan Yoongi, Namjoon malah fokus ke wajah manis pemuda didepannya. Rasanya hati Namjoon ingin melompat keluar saat ini.

"Namjoon?" Panggilan Yoongi membuatnya tersadar.

"Y-ya?" Untuk kedua kalinya Namjoon merasa malu hari ini.

"Soalnya, apa kau bisa menjawabnya?" Tanya Yoongi dengan wajah agak merengut. Namjoon melihat kearah soal lalu menjelaskan semuanya kepada Yoongi. Saat Namjoon sedang menjelaskan, terdengar kikikan kecil dari teman-temannya. Namjoon melirik sebentar dengan deathglarenya dan seketika saja kikikan itu tidak terdengar lagi.

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

Sejak itulah Namjoon dan Yoongi perlahan menjadi dekat, dalam artian teman belajar. Meskipun hanya sebatas itu, Namjoon merasa senang, setidaknya bisa dekat dengan Yoongi. Yoongi sering bertanya soal-soal bahasa inggris yang tidak bisa dia kerjakan, seperti sekarang ini, mereka berada di perpustakaan ketika kebanyakan murid memutuskan untuk pulang dan beristirahat.

Sedari tadi Namjoon hanya menatap Yoongi lekat. Ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Yoongi saat bingung sangat membuat Namjoon gemas, mulai dari mengacak rambutnya, menyipitkan matanya, sampai mengerucutkan bibirnya yang tipis itu.

"Namjoon?" Panggilan pertama Namjoon masih saja diam.

"Namjoon.." Yoongi mulai jengah.

"Namjoon!" Seru Yoongi sedikit keras agar Namjoon sadar dari kegiatannya (menatap Yoongi)

"Ya?" Jawab Namjoon masih setengah sadar.

"Ayo pulang saja, otakku sudah lelah dengan bahasa ini." Ucap Yoongi dengan dahi berkerut lucu. Namjoon tersenyum kecil, tidak jarang Yoongi mengeluh seperti ini.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya mampir untuk makan patbingsu dulu bagaimana?" Namjoon menawarkan untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuh Yoongi sekaligus juga mendekatkan diri kepada Yoongi.

"Patbingsu? Kau yang traktir kan?" Yoongi tersenyum kecil sembari mengemas buku dan alat tulisnya. Namjoon ikut tersenyum, hal yang membuatnya bahagia saat ini adalah senyuman Yoongi. Tak bisa Namjoon bayangan bagaimana nanti saat dirinya tidak bisa melihat senyuman Yoongi lagi. Maka dari itu Namjoon harus bisa mendapatkan Yoongi sebelum mereka lulus.

"Tentu saja, berapa banyakpun yang kau mau~" Ucap Namjoon yang membuat senyuman Yoongi semakin lebar. Segera mereka meninggalkan perpustakaan sepi itu menuju kedai es yang tidak jauh dari sekolah mereka.

Saat perjalanan, Namjoon mencoba menggenggam tangan Yoongi. Ternyata Yoongi tidak menolak, hanya menoleh sebentar kearah tangannya yang digenggam oleh Namjoon. Perasaan Namjoon menghangat ketika Yoongi membalas genggamannya itu. Yoongi sebenarnya juga menikmati genggaman tangan besar Namjoon pada tangan mungilnya, sensasi yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan sejak ayahnya pergi untuk selamanya.

Namjoon merasakan genggaman Yoongi semakin mengerat, pandangannya juga hanya lurus kedepan. Namjoon sedikit bingung, apa Yoongi marah? Tetapi jika marah Yoongi tidak akan mengeratkan genggamannya. Rasa penasaran itu semakin besar ketika melihat bahu Yoongi mulai bergetar, Yoongi juga meremas pelan tangannya.

"Yoongi?" Tidak ada jawaban. Karena penasaran, Namjoon melihat wajah Yoongi yang semulanya menatap lurus kedepan. Namjoon melihat butiran bening mulai meluncur bebas dari mata sipit Yoongi. Menyadari Namjoon memperhatikannya, dengan cepat Yoongi menyeka airmatanya.

"Kenapa? Apa aku berbuat salah?" Namjoon terlihat panik. Yoongi tersenyum kecil sambil terus menghapus sisa airmatanya. Yoongi menggeleng pelan.

"Mataku kemasukan debu saja kok." Tentu saja Namjoon tidak percaya, jika hanya kemasukan debu tidak akan menangis sampai seperti itu.

"Jangan bohong, pasti ada sesuatu kan? Ingin cerita?" Yoongi menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa kok, hanya teringat sesuatu saja." Yoongi tersenyum, menampakkan gigi-gigi kecilnya. Tetap saja Namjoon tidak puas hanya dengan jawaban itu. Dengan cepat Namjoon menarik Yoongi kedalam pelukannya, berharap sosok mungil didepannya merasa lebih baik. Yoongi? Tentu saja dia sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Namjoon, ketua kelas yang dingin itu kini memeluknya, perasaannya kembali menghangat.

"Jika tidak ingin bercerita, aku tidak memaksa. Tetapi jika ingin menangis, menangislah jangan ditahan, aku siap menjadi sandaranmu saat dirimu menangis." Ucapan Namjoon kembali membuat Yoongi meneteskan airmatanya. Yoongi menangis didalam dekapan Namjoon, menumpahkan semua perasaannya disana.

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

Pada akhirnya mereka tidak jadi pergi ke kedai es. Namjoon yang melihat keadaan Yoongi yang rapuh itu memutuskan membawanya pulang saja dan disetujui oleh Yoongi. Namjoon tidak mengira Yoongi merupakan orang yang sangat rapuh, padahal dia orang yang tegas dan juga galak.

Sejak kejadian itu, Namjoon dan Yoongi semakin dekat saja. Tak jarang pula Namjoon mendengar gosip tentangnya dan Yoongi. Seorang ketua kelas yang terkenal dingin itu malah menjadi dekat dengan Yoongi yang terkenal judes itu. Tetapi Namjoon santai saja, toh dia juga suka.

"Hey hoo~" Jin datang dan langsung merangkul Namjoon. Wajahnya sungguh kusut sekali. Pasti bocah kelas 2 itu lagi, pikir Namjoon.

"Yo, wae?" Namjoon bertanya membuat Jin membelakkan matanya.

"Eoh? Tumben bertanya, aku dibuat terkejut." Ujar Jin lebay.

"Aku sedang bahagia kkk kenapa? Bocah itu lagi?" Tanya Namjoon penasaran. Jin mengangguk lemas.

"Bocah manis itu terus saja menolakku, membuatku semakin gila saja padanya." Jin mengacak rambutkan kasar sehingga penampilannya terlihat semakin berantakan. Namjoon menggeleng pelan.

"Makanya jangan playboy, bocah itu mana mau dipermainkan olehmu." Jin menghela napas kasar.

"Kadang aku iri denganmu bisa dekat dengan orang yang kau sukai." Namjoon berpikir sejenak, tidak ini bukan sebuah keuntungan sebenarnya.

"Karena Yoongi belum tahu aku menyukainya, sedangkan bocah itu sudah tahu kau menyukainya. Masih ada kemungkinan bocah itu sebenarnya menyukaimu hanya saja masih ragu dengan ketulusanmu saja. Kalau Yoongi mengetahui aku menyukainya, ada 2 kemungkinan. Mungkin saja dia akan menjauh." Ucap Namjoon membuat Jin tertegun. Benar juga perkataan Namjoon, berarti dirinya lebih beruntung.

"Sudah jalani saja, pada akhirnya aku yakin kau akan bahagia dengan bocah itu." Namjoon menepuk pelan pundak Jin.

"Baiklah, kau juga berjuanglah. Kapan akan menyatakan perasaanmu?" Jin bertanya ke Namjoon. Namjoon terdiam sebentar.

"Mungkin ketika akan ujian besar pertama nanti, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku." Ucap Namjoon pasti.

"Lalu, jika dia menolak?"

"Aku akan berusaha, masih ada waktu 4 bulan setelah ujian besar pertama nanti." Namjoon sudah pasti dengan keputusan yang dia buat. Jin memandang Namjoon dengan pandangan takjub.

"Semoga beruntung sobat, aku juga akan mengejar cintaku. Aku pergi dulu ya mencari bocah manisku itu." Setelah mengucapkan perkataan itu, Jin langsung pergi meninggalkan Namjoon. Awalnya Namjoon tidak percaya diri, tetapi sekarang dia mulai percaya diri dan tidak putus asa, dia akan membuat Min Yoongi menjadi miliknya.

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

Ujian besar tinggal seminggu lagi, semua murid mulai belajar keras untuk ujian mereka, tidak terkecuali Namjoon dan Yoongi. Mereka menjadi sangat sering bersama karena Yoongi meminta bantuan Namjoon dengan sexy brainnya itu. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di cafe yang lumayan sepi untuk mendapatkan ketenangan belajar. Belajar di perpustakaan juga tidak akan membuahkan hasil karena disana juga banyak murid yang mau belajar.

Namjoon maupun Yoongi sama-sama terfokus kepada buku pelajaran mereka, meskipun Namjoon tidak sepenuhnya terfokus karena sesekali Namjoon mencuri pandang ke Yoongi yang berkutat dengan bukunya itu.

"Yoongi-ah~" Panggil Namjoon pelan. Yoongi yang mendengar Namjoon memanggilnya langsung saja mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Namjoon. Wajahnya menandakan 'ada apa'. Namjoon menghela napas sebentar lalu mulai menggenggam tangan mungil Yoongi. Yoongi mulai kebingungan, ada apa dengan Namjoon?

"Mungkin ini sedikit aneh, tetapi aku ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu." Namjoon menahan napasnya sejenak. "Aku memang bukan orang yang romantis, perasaan ini semakin lama semakin meledak-ledak sampai terkadang aku tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Min Yoongi?"

Yoongi terdiam. Dia bingung, masih belum bisa menerima semua perkataan Namjoon. Namjoon yang melihat Yoongi terdiam merasa kepercayaan dirinya mulai turun. Mungkin dia akan ditolak. Yoongi masih diam, tetapi pandangannya beralih ke tangan yang digenggam Namjoon, lalu kembali menatap Namjoon, kali ini langsung menuju kedalam mata Namjoon, mencari ketulusan disana. Yoongi mulai meremas pelan tangan Namjoon yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Apa.. kau serius?" Yoongi menemukan ketulusan disana, tetapi dia masih sedikit ragu.

"Tatap dalam mataku Min Yoongi, apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?" Yoongi kembali mendalami bola mata milik Namjoon, memang Yoongi tidak menemukan kebohongan disana. Yoongi menggeleng pelan.

"Aku.. tidak menemukan kebohongan disana." Ujar Yoongi dengan suara pelan.

"Lalu, apa jawabanmu?" Namjoon bertanya sembari mengelus pelan pipi Yoongi. Pipi Yoongi menjadi merah karena malu diperlakukan seperti itu. Yoongi mengangguk pelan, tidak dapat dipungkiri jika dia juga menyukai Namjoon, maksudnya mencintai Namjoon. Rasanya Namjoon ingin meloncat dan memeluk erat Yoongi disaat itu juga. Namjoon sedikit tidak percaya jika dirinya diterima oleh Yoongi. Namjoon tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih, aku akan menjagamu selalu dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku mencintaimu, Min Yoongi." Ungkapan Namjoon membuat Yoongi semakin blushing. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama ini Yoongi merasa bahagia kembali. Tidak merasa sedih. Hari yang indah telah datang, pikirnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Namjoonie~" Yoongi mengatakannya dengan tertunduk karena malu. Sebenarnya Yoongi bukan orang yang menonjolkan perasaannya, tetapi untuk kebahagiaan barunya, dia akan sedikit terbuka. Namjoon tersenyum, terlihat sangat bahagia. Tentu saja, orang yang dia cintai telah menjadi miliknya. Perlahan Yoongi melepas tangannya dari genggaman Namjoon, membuat Namjoon kebingungan.

"Belajar Namjoonie, bukannya itu tujuan awal kita?" Yoongi tersenyum kecil melihat keterkejutan Namjoon. Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal lalu mengangguk.

"Hanya didepanmu saja aku bisa menjadi sekonyol ini, kau memang membuatku gila, Yoongi." Yoongi tersenyum mendengar perkataan Namjoon. Memang benar, terkadang Yoongi memergoki ekspresi konyol Namjoon saat menatapnya. Ketika Namjoon memperhatikannya, bukannya Yoongi tidak tahu, dia cuma berusaha mengacuhkannya saja.

"Ah iya, bagaimana jika besok belajar dirumahku saja?" Namjoon menawarkan dan disambut anggukan dari Yoongi.

"Terserah saja asal bisa belajar dengan tenang saja." Yoongi berkata sambil fokus kembali kepada bukunya. Namjoon mengangguk antusias dan mulai membaca bukunya kembali, mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian yang sudah dekat itu.

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

Keesokan harinya, seperti yang dijanjikan, hari ini mereka belajar di rumah Namjoon. Saat sampai didepan rumah Namjoon, Yoongi agak takjub karena rumah Namjoon tidak bisa dikatakan sederhana, seperti istana menurut Yoongi. Namjoon mengajak Yoongi untuk masuk. Saat masuk, mereka disambut oleh seorang pria paruh baya yang dikira Yoongi adalah ayahnya Namjoon.

Yoongi membatu ketika sudah melihat dengan detail pria paruh baya itu. Badan Yoongi bergetar, menahan tangis. Pria itu juga terlihat tegang ketika melihat Yoongi. Namjoon kebingungan dengan situasi yang mendadak menjadi begini. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Yoongi berlari keluar dari rumah Namjoon. Air matanya tetap memaksa keluar meskipun sudah ditahan sekuat tenaga. Namjoon yang masih kebingungan juga tanpa mengatakan apapun langsung menyusul Yoongi, berharap Yoongi belum jauh dari sini.

Namjoon melihat Yoongi yang berjalan dengan langkah pelan disisi jalan. Tanpa melihatnya dari depan pun Namjoon yakin, pemuda itu sedang menangis.

"Yoongi-ah~" Panggil Namjoon dengan lembut dan meraih tangan Yoongi. Yoongi berhenti, tidak melanjutkan langkahnya, dirinya terisak pelan. Kenapa kebahagiaan itu sangat singkat untuk dirinya.

"Yoongi-ah, kenapa?" Dengan perlahan Namjoon menarik Yoongi kedalam pelukan hangatnya, tetapi Yoongi langsung saja menolak.

"Pulanglah Namjoon, jangan temui aku lagi.." Ujar Yoongi terdengar dingin. Namjoon semakin bingung, ada apa sebenarnya?

"Yoongi, ada apa sebenarnya? Kalau kau tidak cerita aku tidak akan tahu." Ujar Namjoon dengan lembut, berharap kekasihnya akan bercerita sebenarnya ada apa.

"Kubilang pulang dan jangan temui aku lagi.." Tiada isakan yang terdengar, hanya nada yang sangat dingin, seakan menjadi pedang yang menusuk untuk Namjoon. Namjoon menghela napas pelan, mungkin kekasihnya butuh waktu untuk menceritakan semuanya.

"Jika belum siap bercerita, aku tidak akan memaksa. Tetapi ingatlah aku akan selalu ada untuk menjadi sandaranmu, jangan menolakku." Perlahan Namjoon kembali menarik Yoongi kedalam pelukannya. Kali ini Yoongi tidak menolak, tetapi tidak juga membalas. Namjoon menciumi pelan kepala Yoongi lalu menangkup pipi Yoongi yang masih berhiaskan sisa air mata. Perlahan Namjoon menghapus sisa air mata dari pipi Yoongi.

"Pulanglah.." Suara Yoongi masih saja terdengar dingin.

"Meninggalkanmu sendiri disini? Tidak akan. Kuantar pulang ya?" Nada bicara Namjoon terdengar sedikit memelas. Yoongi tidak menjawab apa-apa, tetapi dirinya mengikuti langkah Namjoon menuju pulang ke rumah Yoongi.

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

Sudah 2 hari sejak kejadian itu dan sudah 2 hari juga Namjoon tidak mendapatkan kabar dari Yoongi. Yoongi tidak datang ke sekolah, menghubunginya juga tidak aktif. Rasanya Namjoon hampir gila memikirkan ini semua. Jin dan Hoseok ikut prihatin melihat kondisi sahabat mereka.

"Hey, apa yang terjadi?" Hoseok yang menghampiri Namjoon segera bertanya.

"Yoongi.. entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Sejak 2 hari yang lalu tingkahnya aneh, tiba-tiba menjadi dingin saat bertemu dengan ayahku." Jawab Namjoon. Dirinya sungguh frustasi dengan ini semua. Terlihat Jin sedang berpikir sesuatu, sepertinya dia mengetahui apa sebabnya.

"Mungkin aku tahu sesuatu.." Ucap Jin ragu. Segera saja Namjoon dan Hoseok menoleh kepada Jin.

"Kalau tidak salah kan ayahnya Yoongi meninggal pada sebuah kecelakaan kan?" Hoseok langsung mengangguk sedangkan Namjoon terlihat terkejut.

"A-apa? Kecelakaan?" Namjoon masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Jin katakana.

"Iya, apa kau tidak tahu mengenai ini? Ckck memang tidak peka." Ucap Jin yang tidak digubris apapu, mata Namjoon mengisyaratkan Jin untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Lalu apakah kau masih ingat, ketika ayahmu menabrak seseorang saat mabuk?" Jin baru saja mengatakan sampai disana, otak cerdas Namjoon sudah menangkap apa arti dari ucapan Jin. Dengan cepat Namjoon mengemas semua barangnya lalu beranjak, pulang untuk menemui ayahnya.

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

Ayahnya masih duduk santai, belum beranjak ke ruangan kantornya. Ayahnya sedikit terkejut melihat anaknya pulang secepat ini.

"Ada apa nak?" Pria paruh baya itu bertanya kepada Namjoon.

"Apa ayah yang menabrak ayah dari pemuda kemarin pada kecelakaan beberapa tahun yang lalu?" Pria paruh baya itu terlihat menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Ya, ayah dari pemuda kemarin yang tidak sengaja ayah tabrak sampai tewas itu. Ayah tidak bermaksud, pada saat itu ayah sedang mabuk, frustasi akan ibumu yang cepat sekali pergi. Ayah pernah meminta maaf pada keluarganya dan berniat menanggung semua biaya hidup mereka. Tetapi pemuda kemarin itu menolak keras, bahkan ayah sampai diusir dari kediamannya." Jelas pria paruh baya yang notabenenya adalah ayahnya Namjoon.

"Ayah sungguh tidak ada niat mencelakai ayahnya, itu sebuah kecelakaan. Jika diberi kesempatan, ayah tetap akan bertanggung jawab." Ucapan ayah Namjoon membuat Namjoon terkejut. Ternyata hal seperti ini yang terjadi, pantas saja Yoongi langsung pergi begitu saja. Tanpa berbicara apapun, Namjoon segera pergi menuju rumah Yoongi. Dirinya yakin Yoongi pasti mengurung diri.

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

Sesampainya di rumah Yoongi, Namjoon mengetuk dengan tidak sabar rumah Yoongi, berharap Yoongi yang akan membuka pintu untuknya, tetapi nihil, tidak ada yang membukakan pintu. Namjoon yakin sekali Yoongi ada didalam. Tak habis akal, Namjoon berteriak dengan volume yang kira-kira bisa didengar oleh Yoongi.

Ya Yoongi memang berada didalam, dirinya sengaja tidak membukakan pintu. Dirinya belum siap, ternyata pemuda yang dicintainya itu merupakan putra dari orang yang paling dia benci, orang yang merengut nyawa ayahnya.

"Yoongi-ah, ini aku Namjoon. Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya, biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya, kuharap kau akan mendengarkannya. Ayahku tidak sengaja menabrak ayahmu karena mabuk, ini juga bukan keinginan ayahku. Pada malam itu, ayahku kehilangan kendali, kalut karena ibuku meninggalkan kami untuk selamanya. Yoongi, kumohon jangan seperti ini. Ayahku akan bertanggung jawab dengan menanggung segala keperluanmu dan ibumu. Kumohon Yoongi, temui aku." Yoongi mendengar hal itu emosi Yoongi menjadi naik lagi. Akhirnya Yoongi membuka pintu, bersedia menemui Namjoon, tetapi dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak oleh Namjoon.

"Kau pikir nyawa bisa dibayar dengan harta? Jangan kau pikir karena kalian banyak harta bisa seenaknya saja dengan kami yang biasa saja." Ujar Yoongi dengan airmata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Dengan cepat Namjoon langsung memeluk Yoongi. Dia tidak akan melepaskan Yoongi-nya meskipun Yoongi menolaknya. "Aku tahu jika itu tidak bisa dibayar dengan apapun, aku tahu sakitnya ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kita cintai karena aku juga sudah kehilangan ibuku. Ayahku tidak sengaja melakukannya. Mungkin memang tidak termaafkan, tetapi biarlah dia membantu kalian agar dirinya tidak tersiksa dengan perbuatan tidak termaafkannya itu. Dan juga, jangan tinggalkan aku, rasanya sakit sekali ketika orang yang kau cintai berada jauh bahkan sampai memutuskan menghilang dari kehidupanmu. Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku.. Aku mencintaimu, Min Yoongi."

Setelah mengucapkan perkataan itu, langsung saja Namjoon mengecup dengan lembut bibir Yoongi. Tidak ada penolakan, Yoongi mulai luluh oleh lembutnya dan tulusnya perlakuan Namjoon. Sepertinya benci yang terus tumbuh juga tidak akan membawakan kebahagiaan. Maka dari itu, mulai hari ini, Yoongi berusaha membuat semua rasa benci itu, menggantinya dengan rasa cinta yang tulus.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Namjoon.."

 **-FIN-**

Kami datang membawa FF NamGi sebagai pembukaan.  
Akun ini khusus untuk menyenangkan shipper Namgi, Vkook, dan JinJim sebisa kami dengan cara men-share ide-ide yang keluar dari moment dan imajinasi kami :3  
Kritik, komentar, saran, boleh kalian tumpahkan (?) semua ke kotak review untuk membuat kami menjadi lebih baik kedepannya.  
Untuk curhat, membahas moment, boleh menghubungi nomor dibawah ini maksudnya DM :3  
Untuk kata penutup, mind to review? ^^


End file.
